


【ggad】时空穿梭

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 1 阿切尔·埃弗蒙德是1912-1923年英国魔法部部长，没当过国际巫师联合会主席；本来想迫害Cottismore Croyne来着，后来想想算了，让埃弗蒙德背掉所有的锅2 这个背景的小盖尔没有一个小阿尔和他立血盟，所以只好摸死亡圣器挂坠了。要是展开来说5和6怕不是能写个好几章，算了算了，就当是这个样子吧：ad：为啥我说什么你就信了？不怕我骗你吗？gg：我会预言，早知道有个你来找我（x）
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【ggad】时空穿梭

0  
现在是2200年，人类终于突破了长久以来困扰着自己的物理和工程桎梏，实现了可控制的核聚变。改变时间回到过去不再是一句想象。

1  
“电视机前的观众朋友们可以在屏幕上看到十位志愿者。他们来自世界各地，是从成千上万的报名者中被抽签选中的幸运儿，可谓天选之子。而今天，他们即将成为人类历史上第一批穿越时光回到过去的人。”一位身着整洁西装的记者小姐举着麦克风面对着镜头侃侃而谈。

只有在现场坐进时光机和少部分的人知道记者的话是彻头彻尾的谎言。“你在骗人。”阿不思·邓布利多一边有条不紊地对时光机内部的仪器做着最后的调试，一边在心里默默地反驳着从耳机中传来的声音。暂且不论在巫师们有时间转换器的年代已经有不少人曾经回溯时光，“幸运抽签”是完全的假话。虽然时光机被成功地制造了出来，但是过快的移动速度对于人类的机体健康仍然有着不小的威胁，如果没有经过长时间大量循序渐进的针对性训练，即使是经常锻炼的人也很难吃得消。因此从来没有什么被命运女神眷顾的幸运儿：十位所谓的“志愿者”实际上都是早早被注定了命运接受相应训练的人；即使说幸运，也是因为他们在一轮又一轮的筛选考核中战胜了其他的竞争者，成为了最后获得时光机入场券的少数人——只不过所有人都心照不宣地对这些事情保持沉默。

“或许大家会担心穿越到过去的人会不会改动历史从而蝴蝶效应改变我们现在的世界。为了防止类似事件发生，各国政府以及被选中的幸运儿们早就签署了协议，‘不得以任何方式篡改历史’，这些勇敢而幸运的人们的首要任务是观察并记录不同阶段的人类历史，等他们归来之时向我们加以展示。”被长枪大炮环绕着的记者依旧滔滔不绝。

“又是为了引导舆论维持稳定的蒙人言论。”阿不思再次暗自吐槽，不过他依旧表情平静，看不出来任何情绪变化。但实际上，包括他在内的所有人都不打算再回来，至少短时间内不会心甘情愿地回来。所有的对外宣传一直在强调“不会改变历史”，可万般讽刺——这就是他们真实的目的。他们各自的货舱内表面上装了各种伪装不易被人发现的录像机来掩人耳目，假装是为了学术考察而回到过去；而实际上各个舱内有着更多的危险药品甚至是枪支弹药一类随时能够伤人的东西。十个人的平均年龄不超过二十二岁，年纪最大的几位也不过二十五。阿不思是所有人之中年龄最小的，十八岁，巫师的体质在很大程度上弥补了训练量的差距。

被选中的人无一例外都是身体健康反应灵敏并且头脑极为敏锐的人。绝大部分人甚至已经将各自所属的国家或势力的历史背到烂熟于心，为的就是借助时光机回到一个至关重要的节点从而改变历史的走向。

绝大部分，是的，十人中只有阿不思是一个例外。巫师的历史早已经被时间洗刷得难以考据，就如被经年的雨水冲刷得斑驳的遗迹一样扑朔迷离；他只是在很小的时候听学校的历史老师卡斯伯特·宾斯不经意地提起他小的时候曾经听自己的祖辈说过巫师历史上曾经有过非常辉煌的时代。据说那个时候巫师统治着世界；据说那个时候麻瓜的科技没有如今发达、巫师可以轻易实现麻瓜做不了的事情；据说那个时候的麻瓜们被压得抬不起头来。可这一切只存在于长辈们的口口相传之中，没有一个活着的人见证过那个时代，但是他们带着难以忽视的向往说起这件事情时坚定的语气却令人感到他们所说的事情不容置疑；没有任何文字确切地记载着那个时代——可这也并说明不了什么，巫师们的历史纪录早已经被毁得七七八八，能追溯到的文献记载几乎都是梅林——那个上古大法师的时代，但过于久远的文字总是喜欢夹杂着想象与溢美之词来描绘事情，因此其可信度也要大打折扣。

巫师的人数比起麻瓜来说并不占优势，但即使与同龄的所有麻瓜相比，阿不思也是最为聪慧的少数人。然而即使他在过去的十余年仔细地搜寻过自己能接触到的每一座图书馆，细细研读过搜罗到的每一份关于魔法和巫师的记载，巫师的历史依旧有着一长段空白无法填上。除了几个奇奇怪怪的符号，他也没有找到丝毫关于魔法世界崛起或没落的记载，他猜想，如果那段历史真实地存在，就一定发生在记录遗失的那几百年。

巫师的人数劣势在一定程度上帮助了阿不思。这十个名额是各方势力博弈的棋子，也是各自势力在时光机发射之后唯一的希望。本来近些年逐渐示弱的巫师并没有足够的底气奢求能在权力的角逐中分得一杯羹，可是在各个强国都不想看见任何其他国家多占据一个名额的情况下，最后一个位置自然而然地被分给了巫师：没有人认为一个连自己历史都查不清的巫师会对他们任何人的计划造成威胁。

阿不思对着驾驶舱的摄像头比了一个大拇指，自己需要检查的似乎一切正常。

“三——二——一——启动！”

阿不思的目的时间是一个多世纪以前，梅林的时代。这不是一个很好的选择，对着自家历史有着详细记载的国家们出动了所有的智囊团，对于每一个历史事件进行从性质、影响力、发生年份、改变难度等诸多方面进行了详细的评估。他们希望己方势力的穿越者能尽快地改变历史的走向，而这件事情需要距离现实的时间足够遥远来酝酿出足够强的影响力，但同时也不能过于遥远，以免对历史改变所产生的影响被湮灭在历史长河中。准备得更加充足的国家甚至会做好其他势力的功课，通过各种信息渠道打探分析他人想要改变的事件，然后把这些猜测也纳入自己做决定的参考信息之中。

但是巫师们没有这样奢侈的选择权，他们有太久中断的历史了，与其冒险地随意选择一个时间还不如孤注一掷派出近百余年最优秀的魔法天才去寻找祖师爷——再不济，倘若他能向梅林学会变形成病毒的本领并教会大家，不论麻瓜界各方势力厮杀成什么样子，巫师们总会保留有一块立足之地；或者运气更好些，如果时间转换器在这个时候已经被发明，而他又能在机缘巧合下拿到几个——那么巫师们就再次随时随地拥有一个独属于自己的改变历史的能力，他们会立于不败之地。

总而言之，麻瓜在较量彼此部署的缜密与高明；而巫师则在赌整个巫师界的气运。

阿不思在脑海里飞速地过着自己的计划，他闭着眼睛，努力忍受因为速度过快而导致的身体不适。

2  
一声闷响，随即阿不思感觉自己的不适程度缓解了很多。耳膜不再鼓胀，脑海里因为气压失衡而一直嗡嗡作响的高频声音也小了很多，呼吸也顺畅了起来。

阿不思敏感地判断出这是时光机减速的标志，他将眼睛睁开了一条缝，极其迅速地瞟了一眼面前的仪表盘。果然，时光机此时的速度已经降到了光速以下——这是准备降落的前兆。可是这不对，即使是以时光机的速度，他也不可能这么快就回到一千多年以前。根据长期模拟训练的经验，阿不思猜测自己距离现实世界不超过五百年。

机器有问题。这个念头出现在他脑海里的时候阿不思被惊出了一身冷汗，他控制自己不要慌乱，努力快速回想了一下刚刚自己的最后检查，确定毫无问题。而现在时光机也只是在逐步减速，指示灯和声音一切正常——应该是无性命之虞。阿不思稍稍放下心来，既然不会出事，那一切就还有转机。

时光机的目的地是一早就被设定好的，驾驶舱的人对此完全无权做出改变——毕竟每一个人都代表着背后国家或势力的利益，没有人希望他们轻举妄动，因而阿不思获得了短暂的整理思路的机会。

他很确定提交给工作组的表格毫无问题：为了确认行程，每一个人乘坐的时光机都会有一个姊妹时光机先行一周去探路；而属于阿不思的那一个早在五天半以前就到达了一个多世纪以前。那么也就是最近一周，自己的时光机被人动了手脚。可明明所有的时光机都被锁在发射基地，直到发射当天才能被运出来；发射基地的钥匙分别在十个不同势力的手中，必须一同到场才能开启，不存在被人偷偷溜进去的可能。

或者是和别人的时光机混淆了？可这也不现实，每一对姊妹时光机都会被一同喷上所代表的群体的标志，他在踏进舱门之前的确看到了舱门上巨大的魔杖图样，他还谨慎地施了无杖的显形咒和反混淆咒确认了一次。就算是他现在坐在驾驶舱里，面前用金色漆喷成的自己的名字也毫无半点虚假，这的的确确是属于他的时光机。

等等，想到自己的名字，阿不思吸了一口冷气。他记得国际魔法联合会主席坚持要来看被漆到时光机上的他的名字，“这是一个永恒的荣耀。”大腹便便的阿切尔·埃弗蒙德（注1）拍着他的肩膀说；还极为热切地按着他让摄影师拍照，又拉过来一个画着夸张妆容的满头怪里怪气大卷儿的金发记者来对他们两个人进行专访。阿不思记得似乎有工作人员来通知埃弗蒙德去总控制室进行最后的检查，可当时发生了什么？似乎是埃弗蒙德随意地挥了挥手，并没有表示出跟随的意思，女记者的深绿色羽毛笔就把那个可怜的麻瓜负责人员赶出了房间；埃弗蒙德似乎还颇为大度地向他说：“你的采访更重要，反正麻瓜科学我也搞不懂，去不去没什么差别。”

阿不思深深地叹了口气，埃弗蒙德是典型的政客，只要不出大乱子就万事大吉。他自己倒是乐得到处露面，营造出一种亲民又受人欢迎的景象；对于自己不喜欢不擅长的东西就转过脸当看不见，得过且过。在以前倒也自在，巫师和麻瓜之间的关系算不上友好，但麻瓜们因为科技的发展愈来看轻巫师的威胁，也就没有故意为难过。可是这次——本来就名额有限，就算他们不主动与自己为敌，埃弗蒙德自己没有在最后的检查会议出现，也怪不得人家利用这个自己送上来的机会来对自己下黑手——少一个对手总是可以睡得更安稳些。

阿不思不觉得其他国家的首脑哪里过分，只是多少在心里埋怨埃弗蒙德坑苦了自己和巫师们。

3  
虽然中途改变了计划，阿不思的降落总算是有惊无险。他小心地落在一个看起来似乎是农场附近的废弃谷仓旁，确认没有人看到自己；又细心地通过调整时光机外壁材料的反光性和颜色将其调整成和周围环境融合成一片的样子，看起来就是废弃谷仓旁边的一架被遗忘的锈迹斑斑的机器。

他不想把显眼的武器带在身上，更何况，不到迫不得已，他也不想伤害无辜的人：他只从货舱里拿了几小瓶药水并抽出了一根黑檀木魔杖藏在袖子里。离开时光机之前他不忘给自己施加一个幻身咒——他不确切地知道自己所处的年份，也不想闹出穿得过于新潮或是复古的风波引人注意。他轻轻地在心中默念“为我指路”，感受到了藏在袖口中的魔杖向右旋转的倾向。

行至不远，他终于见到了自己到达这个年代后遇见的第一个人。那是一个黑发的年轻人，身高要比他矮上一些，他穿着一件十分考究的大衣，阿不思对麻瓜的服饰变迁了解不深，不过这应该算不上很出格的衣服。阿不思默念咒语，躲在树后面将自己的衣服变形成与那位年轻人相同的款式——不得不说，这件衣服的暗纹和扣子上的标志做工十分精致。阿不思又稍稍对领口、袖口和衣服的颜色做出了一些改变，使它们更衬自己，随即他解除了身上的幻身咒。

“人形显身。”阿不思在心里默念，他隐隐约约看见左右手边的前方各有一群人，似乎是右手边更为嘈杂一些。他决定先去那里探查情况，毕竟人多的地方更容易打听到消息，搞不清楚自己所处的环境对自己想要做的事情没有丝毫好处。

很显然，这是小村子里面的集市。卖蔬菜、食物、衣服还有各种各样小玩意的小贩们的吆喝声不绝于耳，偶有还有卖艺的在街头吹着短笛或拉着琴。但是这和阿不思印象中的集市有所不同，这个集市没有魔法痕迹，没有赶着神奇动物来表演节目的马戏团，没有喝得醉醺醺带着一袋子叮当作响的瓶瓶罐罐的魔药商，没有吆喝着让大家体验漂浮在空中的“魔术师”。所有的人似乎都是麻瓜。

阿不思假装对一家卖五颜六色的小石头的店铺产生了浓厚的兴趣，他假装驻足观察了很久，用非常随意、仿佛是开玩笑的语气搭话：“唔，它们真漂亮。看起来仿佛是被什么魔药浸泡过的，不是吗？”

店主是个浓眉大眼的男人，他爽快地哈哈大笑，“想象力很丰富，小伙子。不过世界上可没有什么魔药。你看起来像是附近哪个学校的孩子偷偷从学校里跑出来的？可能你还没有学到——”他故作神秘地停顿了一下，“这些石头的颜色都是因为他们的成分不一样，和光有关，可神奇呢。多读读书，孩子，童话故事可对小金库没有任何帮助。”

阿不思装作恍然大悟的样子和店主道了谢，又找到一家卖书的路边摊，书的名字倒是很令他动心。《难以用科学解释的谜：难道是魔法？》、《魔法揭秘》、《魔法历史》、《梅林——传奇大法师》等。在征得书摊的主人同意后，阿不思迫不及待地翻阅起来，可是内容却依旧令他失望：这些书只是拿魔法做噱头，本质上要么是讲解科学原理要么是面向小孩子的故事书，或者还有解密魔术手法的——拜托，魔法和魔术完全是两个概念，阿不思闷闷不乐。

“你喜欢魔法相关的书？”笑眯眯的女店主问他。

“是的。我的意思是——梅林可真是一位了不起的巫师。”

“孩子，”中年女人摇了摇头，“那只是童话故事罢了。”她嘴角噙着笑，觉得阿不思的天真十分有趣。

“可是即使是故事不也常常有些事实依据吗？”阿不思决定继续装傻下去。

“或许梅林是那个时代遥遥领先其他人的科学家、或者是魔术师，但是这个世界上并不存在魔法或巫师啊，孩子。”店主真诚地向他解释。

从集市出来的阿不思有一些垂头丧气，他没有从任何人嘴里打探到任何和魔法有关的消息，他甚至探查不到一丝魔法存在的蛛丝马迹。这样只有两个可能性了，他自顾自地想道：要么巫师的黄金年代还没有来临，要么所谓的鼎盛年代根本就是子虚乌有，只是后代巫师为了安慰自己而臆想出来的故事罢了。

他没有注意到细小的声音，等反应过来时他的胳膊已经被人束缚在身后，似乎有什么顶住了自己的后背，“你在找同类？”一个冷冷的声音问道。

4  
“糟了，被人跟踪了。”阿不思不敢轻举妄动，他自然是接受过反跟踪的训练的。事实上，这是他的拿手强项之一，从十三四岁开始他就可以做到轻而易举地甩掉所有试图跟踪自己的人：所有的人，其中甚至包括训练他们的成年傲罗。阿不思承认自己刚刚因为想事情而放松了警惕，但成功突袭了自己的人无论如何都不能放松警惕。

阿不思没有理会陌生人的问题，指尖迅速地捏住藏在袖子里的魔杖极为轻微地晃了一下。可是没有意想之中的松手，反而是两个人都各自朝外震了一下。阿不思听见背后的人轻笑了一声，随即自己被攥紧的胳膊恢复了自由。

“反应不错。”对方称赞道，金发遮掩下的异瞳死死地盯着阿不思。

“彼此彼此。”阿不思毫不示弱地回望回去。他这才发现对方年纪和自己差不了多少，约莫比自己高半个头。

“我应该告诉你这里有些人对于魔法的态度极为恶劣吗？他们说要不惜一切代价将所有的巫师捕捉到然后烧死。”对方说这些话时嘴角依旧噙着一丝笑意，似乎丝毫没有意识到自己也是被追杀的一员。

“我应该感谢你的善意提醒吗？”阿不思不疾不徐地反问，“或许你忘了：刚刚那个昏迷咒，我不觉得哪个麻瓜能逃过去。”

“是我多虑了。”金发少年麻利地承认，他的面色骤然间又阴沉下来。“你这套衣服是从哪里来的？”

阿不思不想解释自己的来历——除非是特定的重要人物，他们才会费心去解释自己的来意并想办法证明——于是他顺口搪塞：“再上一个城市一家店买的。”

“你在撒谎。”金发少年依旧表情严肃，他抬起右手，魔杖迅速向上一点，黑色的火焰在空中逐渐灼烧出一个渡鸦的形象。阿不思认了出来，这是他在那个黑发年轻人的衣服暗纹和纽扣上面看到的图样，他曾经以为这是什么最近流行的款式，显然他想错了——

“这是我的标志，只有少数追随我的人才会如此。但我不认识你——”金发少年的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

“我看到了一个个头不高的黑发男人这样穿。”阿不思决定实话实说：“于是我复制了他的服装……大体上。”

“阿伯内西——”阿不思似乎听见对面的人咬牙切齿地咒了一句，接下来的问题又险些把阿不思气到背过气：“你为什么要复制他的衣服？难道你没有衣服穿吗？”但是他及时补上了一句：“不过不得不说，你改动得不错，很衬你。”

阿不思依旧不想浪费口舌解释自己的来由，他突然发觉对方一直在引领着谈话的走向，于是干脆放弃这个话头另找了个思路。“你说有很多人追随你，难道你是什么富家阔少，人们打着转奉承你？”

“你不回答我的问题，我为什么要答你的呢？”金发少年同样也没有回应他的激将，手指漫不经心地摩挲着胸前的一个三角形挂坠。（注2）

阿不思觉得那个形状似乎有些眼熟，他似乎在哪里看过。可是究竟是什么呢？

一道如同闪电般的清醒意识击中了他，阿不思反应过来，那是他遍读魔法史的时候偶尔看到的不知含义的标志。这样三角形的有一个，另外一个与这个相似，但是似乎中间的竖线被一个有很多凸起的形状独特的魔杖贯穿，旁边还贴有两个巨大的字母G。阿不思低头，图片里的那根魔杖，和面前的人手中的一模一样，一个念头在他的脑海中形成：或许冥冥之中魔法真得有其气运所在，巫师界命不该绝，那些想对他下手的人说不定反而促成了一些好事。那么——

“G.G.”阿不思一字一顿地说，他无比笃定。

金发少年看着他，终于咧开了嘴。

5  
对方叫盖勒特·格林德沃，有着一个在同时代的人看来无比疯狂的目标。他们互相透了底，阿不思无法笃定对方是不是那个在历史上开创了那个无比辉煌的巫师年代的人，但既然时光机误打误撞地将他送来了这个时代，那么他就应该尽力地去找到最优解，坚信那个人就是眼前这个面容依然略显稚嫩的人。他无力去想失败的后果——他没有更好的选择，只能放手一搏。

“应该错不了。”相处几天之后的阿不思告诉自己。在自己的世界，他曾经在几年前就被很多年长的人称赞过是他们见过的最为强大的巫师，不论年龄差别；迪佩特教授和勒梅教授已经几百岁了，没必要向他撒谎。他也见过盖勒特的追随者们，即使这个年代麻瓜的科技并未发展起来到压迫巫师的地步，绝大部分巫师也是普通人，与自己时代的巫师们比起来强得也有限。而盖勒特与自己在魔法能力和思想等各个方面出奇地合拍，即使年龄仍小，他们的魔法造诣与政治见解都远超其他人。

虽然只有短短几天，但是盖勒特明显也对阿不思另眼相看：他再也未对阿不思身上衣服的图案表现出任何的不满，甚至在两个人单独相处的时候会让阿不思站好，自己变着法子在阿不思的衣服款式和各种装饰物上试验不同的想法，这里压一压，那里按一按，然后向后退几步，对于整体效果发表几句看法，好或不好，然后如此循环往复；甚至有的时候，他也会在自己的衣服上变出与阿不思相配对的花纹。这与文达和阿伯纳西等人都不同，阿不思细心观察着，他们单独相处的时间比其他任何人都要多：比起领导者和追随者，他们的关系更像是平等的朋友。

但阿不思猜测他推测出了魔法世界是如何称霸世界又迅速陨落的。盖勒特的行事风格雷厉风行；与此同时，他对巫师和麻瓜之间关系的主张又过于极端。他曾在一次行动中眼睁睁地看着盖勒特用黑色的火焰逼迫着犹豫不决的巫师们追随他，他努力地把疯狂的朋友拦下，又不得不给在场的所有人施加防护咒才争取到了足够的时间让已经慌了心神们的巫师通过幻影显形离开。可是愤怒的盖勒特面对了空无一人的房间并没有熄灭火焰——他们当时在一座比较偏远的小村镇，这里巫师很多，可偶尔也会有几家麻瓜住在附近。阿不思花了好久才成功劝说金发少年撤回咒语，从黑色的火海下救下了几户麻瓜人家的性命。

有这样一个人在，巫师们自然是可以肆意凌驾于麻瓜之上；可是在他之后呢？阿不思思索着，不服气的麻瓜是杀不尽的，一旦不再有这样一个法力高强的人，巫师们还能保持着对麻瓜们的绝对优势吗？他对此十分悲观，巫师们似乎对于选择一个合适的领头人从来不太在行，从这个时代的各国魔法部部长到自己时代的埃弗蒙德，似乎都算不上什么深谋远虑的人。他们都谋求在自己任期中不要出现大乱子，因而尽全力地粉饰太平，直至退无可退，下台了之，将烂摊子甩给别人，自己得了清闲。反而多数头脑清醒能够坚持自己一套理论的人都会支持与麻瓜和平共处，既无意仕途又无意压迫麻瓜。

阿不思猜想正是盖勒特过激的手段引燃了麻瓜世界不满的情绪，才会在未来以星星之火形成燎原之势，将表面强大但其实不堪一击的魔法政权消灭得一干二净，又为了报复巫师才会将他们的历史尽数销毁，所以自己才不曾找到任何关于这个时期的文字记载，找不到关于盖勒特这个少年天才的只言片语，只有零星的标志令人摸不着头脑。

想通了这件事，阿不思觉得自己的任务就变得极其直白了：修正盖勒特的偏激。他不知道其他九个人到了哪个时间点，但是倘若自己改变这里的历史，那么发生在自己之后的事情也势必要跟着改变，他有信心这里事件的足以影响后世；而对于先于自己这个时间点修改自己历史的人——他有信心自己与盖勒特联手可以把一切阴谋和危险拦下。

然而盖勒特似乎越来越不愿意听他的劝说，他们相处得越久，平日里越是亲密，争论的时候也就更加僵持不下。一个湿淋淋的雨夜，阿不思又一次与盖勒特因为过当的武力发生了争吵：这一次阿不思依旧尽力保全在场所有人，可他没有注意到一位路过的麻瓜老人，等到他发现的时候，只剩下了一缕灰烬。

“我已经告诉了你巫师未来的结局，你为什么不听？” 阿不思压下后悔的情绪，努力地控制自己质问的声音。“难道你所谓的‘更伟大的利益’只是为了自己私欲而装饰出来的口号吗？”

“恰恰相反。”金发少年又恢复了初见时的冷漠，“正是因为你告诉我这些，我才更加下定决心将反对和威胁的人都铲除。你没有尽力帮助我，亲爱的阿不思——”他毫不留情地指责，语气冷得和话语丝毫不搭，“你一直没有告诉我所有反对者的名单。”

阿不思呆愣在原地，他从没有想过盖勒特竟然打的是这样的算盘。

“你不会走的。”金发少年自顾自地说道，“你和我说过，你的时光机只有一次往返。我是你唯一的希望，要么重复历史，要么帮助我铲除所有的威胁，你没有选择。”

“不，你错了。” 阿不思气得浑身发抖，“我可以向你提出决斗，将你打败后变成你的样子，改变历史。”他转身冲进了大雨中。

6  
阿不思本来打算在外面转几天再回去，但意外总比实现计划来得更快。他正在英国伦敦的国王十字车站，这里总是挤满了来来往往的人，因而通常吆喝着卖报纸的人也尤其多。他最近往返于各个国家的交通中心打听消息，关注着与自己同时出发的其他人有没有做出什么巨大的改变。他到得有些早，此时卖报纸的小贩们也还没有出现，这一年的天气也很奇怪，七月初的英国出奇得冷。阿不思对自己念了一个保暖咒，靠在车站外面一堵避风的墙旁呆呆地望着远处。

灰蒙蒙的天空中出现了一个小小的黑点，等近了一些他才发现黑点其实一个红色的身影，“福克斯！”他惊喜地喊道，随即抱住了这只一头扎进了自己怀里的大鸟。

福克斯是一只凤凰，刚刚被他和盖勒特从谷仓的角落里发现时她刚刚涅槃，灰秃秃的一小只黏着他们两个说什么也不愿意从他们身边离开。阿不思和盖勒特在谷仓守了几天，又到附近的农家问了问，没人认领当时还很丑陋的福克斯，于是他们两个就一直把福克斯带在身边养着。偶尔两个人不在一起时，福克斯就承担了猫头鹰的工作帮他们互通讯息。

福克斯窝在阿不思的胳膊里，抬头将一封小小的信衔到阿不思的面前。阿不思腾出来一只手，打开了那封信，上面的字迹十分潦草：“盖勒特受伤了，麻瓜的一种东西，我们不知道是什么，咒语没什么效果。 文达”

阿不思心头一震，他有猜测过既然盖勒特并不介意虐待麻瓜，那么会不会有人来找他寻仇。不过他倒也不认为会有任何人为了这件事情大费周折放弃改变其他历史的机会，可是——如果有人恰好也降落在这个时间呢？

他低下头，“福克斯，你能立即带我回一下谷仓然后带我去找盖勒特吗？”福克斯眨了眨乌黑的大眼睛，仿佛听懂了他的话，拍拍翅膀飞了起来。阿不思紧紧地抓着文达的信和福克斯长长的尾巴，消失了。

阿不思匆匆地拉开时光机的门，焦急地翻找起来。他记得舱门临关闭前埃弗蒙德曾经悄悄地塞给他一小瓶液体：“千万别说出去，”他挤挤眼睛，“斯拉格霍恩先生求我把这个给你。”

阿不思吸了一口气，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，他从小一起训练的朋友之一，极其擅长魔药但是身体素质的训练总是跟不上。“要是我早些出生在巫师和麻瓜互不相干的时代就好了，”他记得这个长得有点像海象的朋友曾经说过，“我肯定是一个出类拔萃的魔药大师。可是现在魔药都没有什么用，麻瓜的药片一样好用，他们还有特制的对抗巫师的枪。”是的，麻瓜研制出了对于巫师极其有效果的伤害方式，而这也是他们不再恐惧可能会对他们念出不可饶恕咒的巫师的重要原因。这种特制的子弹上沾有就连巫师们也很少听说的魔药，这种魔药带着诅咒，因而不论是巫师的恢复咒语还是麻瓜常用的包扎都收效甚微，甚至有可能起反作用；而被寄予了厚望的巫师界魔药大师们纷纷表示对此一筹莫展，谁都没有成功研制出来解药。

他知道霍拉斯一直对此耿耿于怀，他可以毫不夸张地说，这就是霍拉斯的毕生追求。他找到那个装着金色液体的小瓶子，紧紧攥在手里，又一把拉起福克斯的尾羽，匆匆离开了。

这是盖勒特非常喜欢的一处地方，矗立于奥地利的雪山之中，风景自然不错；而且麻瓜鲜少到达这里，盖勒特也不用担心被人打扰；可现在阿不思无心关心附近有没有人或者风景如何，他冲进了盖勒特的卧室。

少年左肩的衣服已经被褪下，但是鲜血仍然在一汩汩地往下流，他的金发似乎都黯淡了不少，凌乱地散落在脸颊旁，人似乎是在沉沉地睡着。旁边的文达与阿伯内西强装镇定，可是开口说话却是抖得明显：“我们试过……试过各种咒语，都…不太见效。白鲜似乎能止血，可……可不久就流得更厉害。”

那是自然。阿不思没有办法向他们简单地解释这个伤口的来龙去脉，他飞速地将手中小瓶子的瓶塞拔出，小心翼翼地把液体倒进盖勒特的嘴里。“求求你了，霍拉斯。这一定要是正确的解药。”他坐在床边，双手无意识地揉搓着盖勒特的右手。

仿佛是一个世纪般的煎熬，阿不思扭过头不忍再看病床上的盖勒特的面容，却发现文达和阿伯内西满脸惊喜。他回过头，发现盖勒特已经醒了，此时正在笑吟吟地看着他。“我还以为…你不回来了。”盖勒特突然变了脸，故作委屈地说。

阿不思的惊喜瞬间被这拙劣的演技冲淡。他打个冷颤，抖掉了一身的鸡皮疙瘩：“也不知道是谁连麻瓜的袭击都防不住，还说要把反对者清理干净。自讨苦吃。”

“文达，阿伯纳西。告诉其他人我没事了，不用担心。”等到房间里只剩两个人之后，盖勒特按住阿不思的手：“唔，就是和你一起出发的人伤到了我，你有责任。你得留下来时刻保证我的安全——否则历史就走偏了。”

“前提条件是你不再偏激，不再过当使用武力。”

“如果我实在控制不住呢？”

“有我在。”

“如果有一天我们两个都不在了呢？”

“嗯，我想既然有人故意不想让我见到梅林偷偷对我的时光机做了手脚却让我碰见了你，魔法世界总归是有其气运在的，总会有人来矫正跑偏的历史。”

7  
几个世纪末的夏日戈德里克山谷，年轻的红发巫师打开了被敲响的家门。

“你好，”面前是一位比他略高些的金发少年，“我姑婆巴希达让我给你送些书来。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 阿切尔·埃弗蒙德是1912-1923年英国魔法部部长，没当过国际巫师联合会主席；本来想迫害Cottismore Croyne来着，后来想想算了，让埃弗蒙德背掉所有的锅  
> 2 这个背景的小盖尔没有一个小阿尔和他立血盟，所以只好摸死亡圣器挂坠了。
> 
> 要是展开来说5和6怕不是能写个好几章，算了算了，就当是这个样子吧：  
> ad：为啥我说什么你就信了？不怕我骗你吗？  
> gg：我会预言，早知道有个你来找我（x）


End file.
